Finding Mr Right
by msceila7
Summary: Hermione is desperately in love with Harry, but he doesn't notice her as anything other than a friend. Will Blaise, a handsome Slytherin, help Hermione get her guy, or will they end up falling for each other? Slight AU Hufflepuff!Harry and Hermione.
1. Wishing

Harry dropped his stack of books next to Hermione on their table in the library. She was already deeply absorbed in her work. The brunette yawned and suddenly noticed that Harry had arrived. She jumped in her seat.

"Oh, hi, Harry, " she greeted, "you frightened me there." Grinning weakly, he nodded. "I can check over your Charms essay after I finish mine, " she offered absently, already being drawn back into her writing.

"Thanks," he accepted with a grateful smile that went unnoticed by Hermione.

"Hmm, " she muttered, deep in thought. She rapped her quill against the table, a quirk that Harry surprisingly did not find annoying, but endearing. He was glad that he had such a good friend as Hermione. Loyalty was very important to him, which was probably why the Sorting Hat placed him in Hufflepuff. They studied and finished their homework, taking the time to check their work and make sure that every answer was thorough. It took them hours.

The sun set, dipping lower and lower into the sky until finally the moon became the only beacon of light aside from the stars. Madam Pince apologetically ejected them from the library. She loved it when students enjoyed reading, but it was getting late, past the fifth-years' bedtimes, she presumed. "Get a good night's sleep, dears, "she called after them, "It's a Hogsmeade day tomorrow." Harry's shoulders slumped a little -he was not able to go to Hogsmeade due to his abusive and neglectful uncle not signing the permission never did, year after year. Hermione patted his shoulder reassuringly.

They wandered back to the Hufflepuff common room, not quite ready to go to bed. The pair sat on a cozy sofa and stared into the fireplace for awhile.

"Hermione," Harry said, "Tonight was so fun. I'm so glad to have a friend like you."

His bookworm friend smiled at him, inwardly disappointed that he didn't think of her as anything more than a friend. She had had a serious crush on him ever since he had saved her from the troll in their first year. But with the way things were looking now, she didn't think that Harry would return anything other than friendly affections. She knew that with all of her being she wanted to change that. And then she promised herself,

"I will make Harry notice me

as a girl, not a best friend."

With a new goal in mind, she retired to her room, where her friend Hannah Abbott was already sleeping, snoring lightly. Taking care to be as quiet as possible lest she wake her, Hermione prepared for bed, putting on flannel pajamas and brushing her teeth before slipping between her silken sheets. She looked forward to her dreams. She knew she would dream about Harry.

'"Hermione, " Harry said, a bit embarrassed, "I have something to tell you ..." He seemed to have lost his courage (and his voice) after the opening line,but decided to tell her with actions how he felt. Harry pulled her towards him and into a passionate French kiss. Hermione was in heaven. Harry pulled away, grinning. "I've always wanted to try that, "he admitted, panting.'

Hermione woke with rays of sunlight nearly blinding her. She nearly turned over to go back to sleep, but belatedly remembered that Sunday was a Hogsmeade day. She hopped out of bed and ran straight to her wardrobe, browsing for the perfect outfit to impress Harry with, before she was freed from her half-awake state and she realized that Harry wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Something about an unsigned permission slip year after year, according to Harry(and Hannah, her gossipy roommate). She decided she wouldn't let her new clothes go to waste. It wasn't fair for Harry to be the only third-year stuck at Hogwarts. Hermione would keep him company. That was what friends were for, after all -though hopefully, if everything went as planned, she would be something more by the end of the day. She carefully selected her favorite jeans and a violet shirt. Everything would have to appear normal in the beginning of the day.

She found Harry moping in the library. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?"she asked him gleefully.

Harry flinched, shocked. "'Mione," he groaned, "you know that scares me."

She shrugged innocently. Her best friend grinned evilly, preparing for payback.

He snaked his hands around her waist and started tickling her mercilessly.

She shrieked in protest, but was reduced to a limp, giggling girl in Harry's arms. He carried her jokingly over to the couch and lay her down. Hermione played dead, lest the raven haired boy continued to attack her.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Harry teased. In case he was trying to trick her, Hermione remained limp."Oh, wait, "Harry continued, "I forgot. The amazingly handsome, buff and charming prince (Hermione cracked a small grin at that)must kiss Sleeping Beauty so she will wake." The brunette felt her heart beat faster at the idea. This was just how she dreamed it would be -almost. With an outrageous sweep of his hand unseen by Hermione, Harry lifted her dainty wrist and gallantly kissed the back of her hand. Hermione felt elated but also disappointed. Nevertheless, she certainly felt more awake after that, sitting up quickly and blushing.

"You know what I think would be fun?" She asked Harry. He shrugged.

"No. Would you tell me?" He asked.

"Looking for a random book and reading it." Hermione's eyes lit up with delight.

"There must be thousands to choose from!" Harry nodded, glad that his friend was happy. Who was he to refuse her her simple pleasures? She was a true friend to him.

"Sounds like fun."he replied.

Together they browsed upon row after row of books. Finally, Hermione pulled a slender, golden and well-loved book from the shelves.

"Compatibility:How Well Things Work, "she read. "Sounds interesting." The bushy-haired brunette looked with pleading eyes past eye level (Harry's delectably toned torso) up to his utterly sexy (in Hermione's opinion) eyes. He nodded in agreement and together the Hufflepuffs headed back to their table. Hermione reverently gazed at the book, opened the front cover, and tentatively turned the first page.

"the Compatibility Charm, "she read, "A spell that shows the compatibility between oneself and their partner, based on the intensity of the light caused by casting this spell between the two." She gently closed the book, trying to absorb the information.

"The incantation is Compato Compareto, Compato Compareto, "she muttered under her breath.

Harry grinned. "We should try it, as a joke. Just for fun, you know!" With that, he burst into infectious laughter. Hermione joined in, but her friend couldn'thelp but notice her giggles were a little whipped out her wand, oak with a unicorn hair core. "Compato Compareto! "Hermione yelled. A flash of blinding light burst from between them, lasting for only a second before disappearing completely."Wow, "breathed Hermione, "I guess we're compatible, then."Harry waved it away. "Of course we are, "he agreed, "we are best friends, after all."Neither Hermione nor Harry noticed the handsome young Italian in the shadows, watching them, calculating. "Hermione obviously loves him. "He thought bitterly. "With a makeover others will see her true beauty besides me. With my way, we'll both get what we want. Even though I won't get if long enough for my liking."

Blaise Zabini was a catch if there ever was one. At 6'1",with a toned body and a handsome face with gorgeous violet eyes and dark hair, he was every girls' fantasy. But whenever a girl tried to get close to the Slytherin teen, he moved away. If not for his crush on Hermione Granger, he might have slipped completely off the radar. Not many noticed him, and that was just the way he liked it. Until now. Blaise was setting his plan into motion. He could get the girl, she could get the boy, everything would work out just fine. He wondered if he was selfish though, because even though the plan was fair, he wanted more. He noticed Hermione even if she didn't notice him. Blaise loved her giggle. Her innocence. Her little habits, like biting her nails. Blaise loved everything about her. Maybe knew more about her than Harry did. Was it wrong to think he deserved her most?

When Hermione sat down at the Hufflepuff table for lunch with Harry, she noticed many girls giggling and pointing towards the Slytherin table. A boy she vaguely remembered but hadn't really seen before was there, and Lord, he was handsome. Hermione thought he was probably a jerk. But that didn't mean that she felt the slightest bit attracted to him. She decided it was nothing and thought about other things -like Harry. He obviously cared about her, but only as a friend. Hermione was despairing slightly. She didn't know what to do. Should she just become Sleeping Beauty every day until she got a real kiss? Should she look for another guy? Hermione loved Harry desparately -he was so kind to everyone. Hermione continued to munch on her sandwich, deep in thought.

Hermione decided to go on a walk for awhile. She needed some alone time. Slowly, she wandered down to the Black Lake and sat under a tree. She decided that she wasn't brave enough to tell Harry how she felt. If only she could be a Gryffindor just then! Hermione would bide her time, wait and see. She would enjoy the early October sunshine before it was too late and she started fretting about O.W.L.s. Hermione got up, and looked towards the robins-egg-blue sky dotted with clouds. She felt like a first-year again, young and clueless, and twirled around, watching the world spin. Hermione was so caught up in nature that she didn't notice the nearby figure until it was too late.

She ran into him, making them both lose their balance. They landed on the ground hard, the wind knocked out of them.

"Ow, " she groaned, trying to regain her breath, "Sorry about that."

The mysterious boy from lunch weakly grinned at her. "Yeah,"he agreed, "I'm sorry that had to happen." Hermione giggled,staring into his hypnotizing. Violet. Eyes. That she considered even sexier than Harry's, if that was possible. She had a sudden realization that she was lying on top of him and rolled off, blushing. They scrambled up quickly, Blaise offering his hand to help her up like a proper gentleman. Hermione decided that he could be a good friend. Maybe he wasn't a jerk, after all. "Blaise Zabini, "he introduced, holding out his hand. "Hermione Granger, "she shyly smiled at him, accepting his hand. Hermione liked holding Blaise's hand. It was warm and dry and seemed made for her own. Reluctantly, they broke the connection and went their separate ways, Blaise further along the Black Lake,and Hermione back to her dorm room. When she got there, Hannah Abbott was waiting eagerly on her bed.

"Who was that hottie I saw you outside with?"she asked excitedly. Hermione shrugged. "Oh, him, "she replied, "Blaise Zabini. He's a Slytherin," she added.

"Well, I knew that!"said Hannah, "I saw him sitting at their table during lunch."The girls chatted for hours about boys and more important things like O.W.L.s, until it was rimmed for dinner. Hermione was glad that she had this opportunity for "girl talk,"as Hannah called it. Harry was an amazing friend and secret crush, but there were some things he couldn't relate to.

Hermione plunked down next to Harry at the Hufflepuff table -the same table which had been filled with cheering students last year after Hufflepuff won the House Cup. Harry was already halfway through his dinner. "You're late, "he noticed.

"Talking with Hannah, "she dismissed. Hermione daintily cut her steak into small pieces. Her table manners were part if the reason she did so well in Potions -she was used to precision cutting. One by one, full-stomached students left the Great Hall. Hermione realized that only she and Harry were left. She gathered up all of her courage. Now was her chance to tell him how she felt. "Harry,"she said, nervous. "I lo... lo...lost my Transfiguration textbook." Hermione felt like she was going to cry. She couldn't tell him. She was too scared.

"I'm going to bed early, "she told him, dashing out of the Great Hall before he could see her cry. She left a thoroughly confused Harry sitting alone at the Hufflepuff table.

That night she didn't feel like chatting till midnight with Hannah. She slowly disrobed and slipped on her elegant pink satin nightgown. She trudged despondently to the bathroom and brushed her teeth without the usual energy she had. She closed the hangings on her bed and tucked the covers up to her chin. She needed some comfort now.

"Shh,shh, "Blaise comforted her,"It's alright." He hugged her gently, making her feel wanted and cared for. Then he disappeared, replaced by a shirtless Harry. Hermione spent the rest of the dream appreciatively gazing at his well-developed chest.

Monday brought dreary clouds and a light drizzle that matched Hermione's mood. How would Harry like her if he didn't know how she felt? She hurriedly changed into a form-fitting black silk robe and ran down to the Great Hall,her mood improved slightly by her dream. She had felt safe and warm in... whose arms? The details of her dream had already been forgotten. She assumed it must have been Harry. She could have yelled at him for making her fall deeper in love! She had enough time for a couple pieces of toast with jam before hurrying to Potions. This year, Hufflepuff had Potions with the Slytherins. By now, they were used to the bias shown by Snape to his own house. Hermione had had points taken off of her for breathing once!

She looked desparately around for a Hufflepuff partner. Harry and Hannah smiled apologetically at her from their table. Hermione scanned the room for someone without a partner. "Granger, we meet again."Blaise Zabini smiled at her easily. "I assume you're in need of a Potions partner." Hermione nodded, flashing him a grateful smile. They sat together at a table in the back of the cold stone room.

They quietly read the instructions for the Persistence Potion that had been written on the board in the front of the took. It was decided without words that Hermione would do the preparation while Blaise did the brewing. As she cut Draconia Roots into perfect 2cm-long pieces, Blaise whispered into her ear, startling her a bit.

"I can tell you like Harry, "he told her. The Slytherin read the panicked look on her face and knew age thought he was going to tell. "Don't worry, "he soothed, "I won't tell anyone." Blaise saw her shoulders sag with relief. "I have a plan to make your dreams come true. After dinner, wait in front of that tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. He could tell the brunette was unsure, but the promise of getting Harry extinguished all caution and she slowly nodded. Blaise grinned triumphantly while he stirred their brew.

"Time's up!"barked Snape, startling many. Blaise carefully poured some of their mixture into a crystal vial and set it on the Potion Master's desk. Hermione didn't react to Snape's shouts. She simply sat in her seat, a dreamy smile across her face. Harry would finally be hers!


	2. Happiness or Love

The rest of the day passed by in a blur to Hermione. She was unusually quiet in all her classes, daydreaming about Harry. The bookworm would really have to thank Blaise after this. Hermione was so excited, she barely picked at her dinner. Harry watched, concerned, but didn't say anything. She had had a faint smile playing on her lips all day.

Finally it was time to make Harry hers. As soon as the first students began to stream out of the Great Hall, Hermione raced through the enormous doors and sprinted up a twisting flight of stone stairs. At the top, she stopped to catch her breath. This was the moment where she thought, not about the end, but the means. What were she and Blaise going to do that would make Harry notice her?Was it even legal? Slightly less excited, she walked over to the Barnabus tapestry and waited. Blaise joined her shortly.

"Glad to see you here, "he said warmly. The sexy Italian paced for a bit next to a stretch ob blank wall, as if deep in thought. Hermione gasped as a door appeared in the wall. Displaying his good manners, Blaise opened the door. "After you, milady, "he joked. Hermione stepped into the mysterious room and had to say, she was very impressed. A corner of the large, marble-floored room was devoted entirely to makeup. There was every shade imaginable of blush, lipstick, and eyeshadow, all glowing with so much magic that Hermione assumed that they operated without outside interference. On the other end, there was a salon chair and a full-length mirror, accompanied by hair scissors, a comb, and a Muggle hair dryer. All remaining space was devoted to racks and racks of clothes. Costumes, casual, formal, lingerie, you name it, it was there. It was paradise to Hermione.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement, "announced Blaise, shaking her out of her stupor,"where you eye-catching makeover begins." He smiled at her winningly.

"You never told me that this was your plan! "Hermione accused.

"You never asked, "the handsome teen countered.

"I like the way you think, "she complimented, knowing she was beat.

"I'm a Slytherin, 'he replied, as if it explained everything. Blaise clapped his hands briskly. "Let's get down to business, shall we? Potter will die of shock when I'm finished."

Her Italian helper dragged her over to the hair salon area. Hermione had no choice but to sit in the chair. With a click of Blaise's fingers, her head was put through a rigorous shampooing, conditioning and grimaces at the feel of her hair being twisted and tanked around The hair scissors glowed and flew to the brunette's hair, snipping away until her curly mass was transformed into a chic layered look. The impatient Hufflepuff reached for the hair dryer herself and dried her hair until it fell in glossy gasped as she looked into the mirror. "I look like a model, "she gasped, amazed. Blaise nodded in appreciation. Hermione carefully felt her silky locks. She had such a look of wonder on her face. The Slytherin suspected this was the first time she had thought she was beautiful before. He let her savor the moment. After a minute or so of speechless staring at her reflection, Blaise finally spoke. "Perhaps we should go to the makeup area next? " he suggested quietly. Hermione nodded, still awed by her appearance. As soon as Blaise had walked her over to the corner, she wad immediately attacked by makeup brushes and lipstick tubes. To say that the brunette was startled was an understatement. After several minutes of makeup flying everywhere and blush dusting her face, the torture finally stopped. Blaise stared openly, the usually calm and collected Slytherin's mouth an 'o'.

"Does it really look that bad?" Hermione asked him nervously. Blaise loved how innocent she was but did not reply. He could only gape. Fearing the worst, Hermione grabbed a hand mirror and took a look at her new look.

"Harry will love this" she breathed. Blaise felt a little green monster complaining inside of him. He wished that she would think of him,love him,not Harry. Her cheeks had a rosy, healthy, glow to them, and her lips were a pale pink that shimmered in the light. Her eyeshadow, a pale violet the color of his eyes, was done very lightly, as delicate and lovely as Hermione herself.

"Preservei!" Blaise cast, pointing his wand at Hermione. "Now your transformation will be permanent, though you may remove the makeup. No sense in wasting this lovely look on me." The fire in his eyes dimmed a little.

"Oh, I don't think it's going to waste, "said Hermione. She mentally slapped herself for her comment. Where did that come from? She wanted Harry as something more, but Blaise could be a good friend. She could have ruined the friendship already. "Now onto clothing." Blaise continued, trying to ignore the way his heart beat faster after her comment. "I think purple would be a nice color, to match your eyeshadow."He searched through the racks for all the purple clothing he could find. "I am perfectly capable of picking out my own clothing, thank you, "Hermione stated indignantly.

"Nonsense, "replied Blaise, but seeing the look of anger upon her angelic face,he had to rectify the situation, "Not that you don't have style, my dear, "he drawled, "but this is a whole new you, with a whole new fashion sense to match. Try these on." He thrust several purple dresses into her arms and shooed her away. Now to wait. He browsed the racks for more possible articles of clothing for Hermione, finding a beautiful silk shirt and skinny jeans, before a wrong turn made him see something other than clothing. Blaise had spotted Hermione, glimpsed her flat stomach as she pulled a dress over her head. The Slytherin nearly groaned. Merlin, she was hot. He hurried back to his original location so she wouldn't think he was spying on her. She walked back to him in a beautiful pale violet v-neck dress,showing off her long legs underneath a floaty layered skirt. "Perfect, "Blaise approved, even though his heart was beating so fast he thought that she could surely hear it. She smiled shyly at him and looked gown at the high-end dress, almost surprised that she was wearing it.

"I did forget to mention a second phase of the plan, "the sexy Italian remarked.

"What second phase!"Hermione asked, a deadly edge to her words.

"The part where we make Potter jealous, Hermione dear, "Blaise smiled."How good are your acting skills? We're going to pretend to date."

Hermione exploded. "WHAT?!"she shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me this?"the angry brunette demanded.

"Slipped my mind?,"Blaise shrugged calmly.

"You mean to say, "Hermione snarled, poking his chest. Even in her temper, Hermione couldn't help but notice it was rock solid. She continued her tirade. "You say that you forgot a detail as important as this!"With that she kissed his lips furiously. She pulled away smiling. "How'd I do?" She asked him brightly. Blaise was still a tad dazed from the kiss, but shook himself out of it to reply, "you could win an Emma, or whatever that Muggle award is called."He meant every word. Hermione blushed and laughed melodically. "It's an Emmy, Blaise, "she corrected. "Goodnight, "she briefly hugged him and skipped back to her dorm, excited to put his plan in action.

Hermione woke the next morning to Hannah's screams. "Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger? "She demanded, holding her pointed hat like she could use it to hurt the sleepy witch.

"What are you talking about, Hannah? "Hermione wearily asked. "It's me, Hermione. "

Hannah blushed furiously.

"Oh, sorry Hermione. I'm so embarrassed! It's just that you look so different."she explained.

"It's fine, "Hermione waved it away. She decided to wear the beautiful dress Blaise had picked for her.

"Merlin, Hermione. Where did you get that dress? It's beautiful, "Hannah gushed.

The brunette mimed zipping her lips. Her roommate pouted."Fine, "she said, "Keep your secrets."

Hannah wandered into the bathroom to wash her face as an elegant grey-feathered owl tapped on the glass of the largest window in their bedroom.

Hermione quickly let the animal in, untied the cargo, and sent the owl off, afraid that Hannah would come back at any moment. She opened the envelope and deaf the contents of the inside:

Hermione,

remember our act. It wouldn't do to skip phase two.

-BZ

The bookworm quickly crumpled the parchment into a ball and hid it underneath her pillow. She opened the door to her room and descended, stair after stair, down to the common room. She quickly slipped out through the portrait and into the Great Hall. Deciding to play up the act, she headed over to the Slytherin table and sat on Blaise's lap, pulling in for a lengthy French kiss. She moaned as their tongues swirled together. Merlin, Blaise was a good kisser! They pulled away, breathing hard, just as Malfoy swaggered up to them.

"Watch it, Zabini, "he sneered, "I get all the hot chicks around here."By now, everyone was staring at the three. Hermione felt herself starting to blush from the attention but also to anger at Draco. "This from the one who called me a Mudblood,"she stated, disgusted. The blond prat did a double take. "Granger?" He yelled. She looked around the Great Hall, noting that everyone was shocked. Snape's mouth was hanging open. One of his Slytherins and a Hufflepuff? It couldn't be.

Dumbledore completely ignored all the student drama and started in on his speech as Hermione and Blaise started snogging again. "If this doesn't make Harry jealous, I don't know what will,"she thought triumphantly. It didn't hurt that the beautiful Hufflepuff was enjoying it. Dumbledore's booming voice resonated in everyone's ears. "This year, to take their mind off the stress of schoolwork, "Snape snorted at this, "There is a fifth-year only Halloween Masquerade Ball!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke. "There will be dancing and refreshments, but make sure that you are in a costume that at least partially covers your face!" He finished. Dumbledore slowly sat down and let the excited whispers consume the Great Hall. Hermione finally extracted herself from Blaise's arms. She sat next to Harry. "Morning,Harry, "she greeted.

"Morning, 'Mione, "Harry smiled oddly at her. "You look...different."he remarked. Hermione squinted at him."Is that a bad thing?"she asked him frostily.

"No need to get all defensive, "he muttered, "But no... actually, I kind of like it." Hermione glowed with happiness, finally starting in on her cereal. "I noticed you were rather...chummy with Blaise Zabini, "Harry mentioned cautiously. Hermione blushed, but shrugged her embarrassment away.

"Oh, that,"she said nonchalantly, "We started dating last night,"she answered.

"Hermione," Harry begged, "Please don't do that to me! I know you know how much I hate those slimy -" "Why don't we continue this conversation outside,"Hermione suggested coldly. The raven-haired youth beside her gulped, but nodded slowly, knowing that there was no way he was getting out of this one.

They walked together in silence around the Black Lake. The two finally stopped.

"Don't judge Blaise just because he's a Slytherin! I know you must be doubtful of how a relationship started so fast, but please, Harry! He is a gentleman."Hermione exploded. Harry, shaken, tried to excuse his behavior.

"I don't want to see you hurt by anyone, Hermione, "he softly replied "Him being a Slytherin was just part of the reason." The brunette's eyes filled with tears. "Merlin knows you'd never hurt me, Harry. If you don't want that for me than bloody take me off the market."she whispered.

"But I have my sights set on Luna Lovegood!" Harry whined.

"You sure as hell can't have your cake and eat it too, Harry, " Hermione told him. "It's my happiness or her love. Don't feel pressured to choose a particular side, it's not like you've never really met her."she said sarcastically. The beautiful Hufflepuff's expression softened."Come what may, I'll always be your best friend." She hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face.

Hermione strode away, her head held high. She wandered up the path back to Hogwarts, barely making it to a courtyard bench before collapsing into tears.

Blaise found her there, curled up in a fetal position, the wooden bench already damp with her tears. "Pick me, "she whispered sadly to herself, "Oh Merlin, pick me."Blaise didn't know what to do but tried to comfort her anyway. He scooped her into his arms and just held her. The teen kissed away her tears and laid a finger across her lips. "Shh, shh, "he soothed. Hermione felt safer in his arms, like she had been there in a past life. He didn't press her for an explanation, just held her there and rocked her gently. She looked up into Blaise's violet eyes, so full of concern. Hermione sniffled, holding her gaze. She lightly brushed her lips against his. "Thanks,"she , steadily, Blaise picked Hermione up and carried her inside and past the portrait that was the entrance to the kitchens, all the way to the Hufflepuff dorms.

With a quick peck on the cheek, he gently let her down and walked away, leaving his 'girlfriend' looking after him with a small smile. She knew that what had happened on the bench was not an act. In her emotional state, it was nice to know that someone genuinely cared about her. Hermione quickly dashed up to her room. After such emotional exhaustion, she had decided a nap was in order.


	3. Of Bobbins and Brooches

The Halloween Masquerade Ball had a misleading name- it was most certainly not on Halloween. It was to be held on the upcoming Saturday. Despite her stern demeanor, McGonagall loved to throw a good party and had sunk her teeth into the project quite enthusiastically. In the space of a week, she had booked musicians, hired caterers, and taken the liberty of using Hogwarts funds to purchase an exquisite pop-up fountain. She was sure that it would be a romantic night, one to remember forever. Minerva was trying her best to make the ball as extravagantly lovely as the Yule Ball the previous year, despite the smaller number of attendants.

Wearily, the professor sat down to grade many boring essays full of grammatical errors about the Transfiguration of a bobbin to a brooch, all beautiful thoughts about lovely balls forgotten. "Damn these second years and their lack of writing skills, "she cursed in a rare lapse of her prim and proper facade. Walking over to her liquor cabinet, she selected a bottle of Scotch before settling back down into her easy chair. She was going to need a little energy to get through the mountain of paperwork. Taking a generous swig straight from the bottle, she started to read through the essay written by Lilac Brown, Lavender's younger sister.

How to Transfiggur a Bobbin into a Brooch

by Lilac Brown

First I looked at the Bobbin. It looked pretty. It was was round. Next I pulled out my maple,8 1/2 inch, phoenix feather core wand and waved it. Some sparks flew out. I giggled, remembering when I got it. measured my right arm, called my wand arm. He handed me a wand. I swung it around. It broke. Nothing else happened. Mr. Ollivander handed me another wand. When I touched it, pretty sparks flew out. They we're veeeeeeeeeery pretty. So I used my wand two years later and I said "Transfiguro Bobbin to Brooch "and thought really hard about a pretty brooch. It was veeeeeeeeeeeeery pretty. Did I say how pretty the brooch was? Anyway, some pretty sparks flew out of my maple, 8 1/2 inch, phoenix feather core wand and went around the bobbin, kind of hugging it like they were friends. My bobbin looked expecially lonely. If was glad my maple, 8 1/2 inch, phoenix feather core wand gave it a friend. The bobbin turned into a veeeeeeeeeeery pretty brooch. It was the prettiest brooch. The brooch was so pretty. So were the sparks that were the bobbin's friend before it was a brooch. I think the pretty sparks got mad that the bobbin turned prettier than it and said bye-bye and wasn't their friend anymore. It was a veeeeeeeeeery pretty brooch. The End.

McGonagall winced. She was going to have to break open another bottle if there were more like this.

""-""-""-(Back to the story)-""-""-""

Hermione yawned, waking up from her nap, surprised to find that it was morning. "I must have been exhausted- I slept through the entire day."she thought. She worried that her teachers would be angry with her for missing classes but wisely resolved not to overanalyze the situation.

She buttoned up her floral shirt and her white shorts. She thought that both articles revealed a little too much, but Blaise had assured her that she 'looked fabulous' and 'should step outside her comfort zone every once in a while'. Noting that Hannah was not in her bed and presumably downstairs in the Great Hall, Hermione slipped on her white flats and walked downstairs. She wandered along the corridor until she came upon the grand entryway. She walked shyly through the doors. All eyes were on her and she blushed a little. The brunette knew that she was not doing well as far as dealing with attention went.

Every boy above second year was staring openly. They had never noticed how long and toned Hermione's legs were when they were underneath school robes. Her shirt hugged every curve and dipped low, leaving little to the imagination. Some boys were literally drooling.

At the Slytherin table, a certain Blaise Zabini was smiling smugly. Hermione was his and his alone. He rose and walked over to her.

"You look great, "he complimented. She smiled as he swooped in for a kiss. The beautiful teen groaned. Blaise's mouth felt so good against hers. Hermione parted her lips slightly, allowing him entrance for his tongue. He did not immediately comply, but decided to pull up for air. After a couple breaths, Blaise smashed his lips against hers and gently probed her mouth with his tongue, eliciting a moan from the brunette. Hermione had just wrapped her legs around Blaise's waist when a familiar voice slowed it all down. "Whoa,whoa, slow down, "recommended Hannah Abbott, "there are firsties here, "she said frantically. In response, Blaise walked out of the Great Hall, Hermione still wrapped around him, continuing their passioniate kiss.

For minutes after, the Great Hall's occupants sat in a shocked stupor. Finally, Ginny Weasley broke the silence.

"Damn, that was hot, "she said. Everyone murmured in agreement. Snape, being his usual grumpy self, simply took points away from Gryffindor for cursing. Angered, Ginny flashed him the finger.

Hermione was currently laying on top of Blaise underneath the tree by the Black Lake. The couple was still making out furiously. Finally, Hermione pulled away, gasping for air. "Is this love, "she asked Blaise, panting, "or is it lust?"

Blaise shrugged. "That's for you to decide, "he told her. "Hermione Granger, I love you. I love your laugh, I love your bookishness, I think you're a great kisser,"

Hermione had to laugh at that. "I love how innocent and beautiful you are, "Blaise continued, "I want to take you to the Yule Ball. But if your heart belongs to Harry, now, there's a problem."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, deep in thought. The sexy Italian thought she looked adorable. "I'm not sure, "she finally spoke, "I've either loved him for years or have misplaced affection for him. And I know this all started as a crazy plan for me to get my guy, but I'd say it's working out quite well."she smiled. Blaise kissed her lightly on the cheek. Laughing, he carried her bridal style to the Potions classroom, where Snape, disapproving though he was, staying true to his biased nature and took no points off the Slytherin. They sat down at 'their' table, as Hermione liked to think of it. They started working on a Pepper-Up Potion, though Blaise was finding it hard to concentrate. Unbeknownst to her, one of the buttons on Hermione's shirt had come undone, and he was staring hungrily at the milky-white flesh it revealed. Finally tearing his eyes away, Blaise stirred the potion as Hermione carefully dropped in the ingredients. After waiting a minute for the mixture to stabilize, Blaise calmly filled a vial with the purple potion and brought it to the Potions Professor's desk. Once back at their table, Blaise whispered to Hermione, "What dress are you wearing to the Masquerade Ball?" She shrugged and smiled slightly. "I don't know, "she said innocently, "no one has asked me yet."Blaise could've hit himself. "Hermione Granger, will you go to the Ball with me? " Hermione alternated between agreeing and kissing him. "Yes," Kiss. "Yes, " Kiss. "Merlin, yes!" She smiled widely and giddily slopped out of the Potions classroom, even though there was still five minutes of class left. Blaise felt that he had no choice but to follow her."I say we skip Charms, "Blaise grinned devilishly. "Blaise Zabini!" Hermione admonished, "you will make me a very bad girl!"

The Italian shrugged. "I always did like the rulebreakers, "he said, "now I do think this is as good a time as any to look for a Masquerade Ball costume!" Hermione pecked him on the lips and, hand in hand, they raced up several flights of creaky stairs to the Room of Requirement. It was time for some serious shopping.

Hours later...

"Blaise, I think I found it, "Hermione said reverently. He walked over wearily in a black tux and matching eye mask. His last coherent thought was that Hermione was right.

The beautiful witch was dressed in a long, flowing aqua gown that hugged her figure and rippled like water when she moved. She was wearing a bejeweled butterfly mask in the same color and a small silver tiara studded with aquamarines. "You look like a princess, "Blaise told her.

"Please get ready to wear an aqua tie, my prince, "Hermione joked. The Slytherin's face paled. "Aqua?"he asked, unable to believe it.

Hermione finally caught up with Harry at lunch. "Hi Harry, "she greeted him happily, "How was your day,?"

Harry cleared his throat nervously, "Hermione, I've made my decision, "Harry said. He revealed the person sitting next to him. "Meet my new girlfriend, Luna."

Hermione had expected to feel heartbreak and sadness at this news and was extremely surprised when she felt nothing at all. "I'm so happy for you, "she said sincerely. Even if they didn't work out romantically, Harry was her best friend.

"You seem so happy with Blaise, "he started, "I wanted to know what something like that would feel like, "he confessed.

"Like what? "Hermione asked curiously.

"Love,"Harry whispered softly.

The brunette supposed that he was right. She and Blaise had such a passion, a connection, between them. She wouldn't trade it for the world. "Thanks Harry, "she said to him. If it wasn't for her supposed romantic interest in him, she would never have found Blaise. Harry looked at her oddly but continued to smile. After polishing off her sandwich, Hermione headed up to Transfiguration. There were only so many classes the bookworm could skip in a day.

McGonagall was a wreck. She had a pounding hangover from all of the Scotch that she had drank the previous night and had only managed to finish grading half of the second year essays. Thursday was really the worst, she thought bitterly. To lighten her load, she had set her entire fifth-year class to work grading the remaining essays. They looked back and forth from the rubrics to the essays, shaking their heads. She suddenly wished that she had left Lilac Brown's essay for them. It would have saved her a lot of trouble. And an entire bottle of Scotch.

The one consolation that the professor had was that all plans for the Ball were running smoothly. The Ball was her pet project and she knew would feel likeva mother with a newborn the night of the event: proud beyond words.

"Look out kids, "she thought to herself, "McGonagall's still got some tricks up her sleeve."


	4. Masquerade Balls and Incoherent Malfoys

Hermione wasn't sure if her decision was the right one. She and Blaise had the lust to keep their relationship going, but what if she only thought she loved him? The brunette was unsure of what her next step was going to be. She knew she loved Harry. Her dreams were enough to prove that -but could it be puppy love? Hermione wondered if Blaise was only a distraction, a twist of fate hindering what was meant to be, albeit a very hot one, but quickly shook the thought away. If she and Blaise were so wrong, then why did it feel so right?

She was certain that if she ended up with Harry, she would have the kind of love that would last a lifetime. With Blaise, it was like a supernova, bright and exciting but with a great risk of a huge explosion. The Hufflepuff had to make a decision. Should she go for love or passion?

"Ugh,"she groaned, "I need to sleep on this." It was a torn Hermione who crawled into bed. Her stomach protested that she was skipping dinner. She tried to tell it was only going to be a half hour before she went to bed. Before the absurdity of talking to her stomach hit her, Hermione had dozed off.

When she woke, she had come to the same conclusion as she had when debating whether or not to ask Harry if he liked her. She would wait and see. She simply was not a Gryffindor-she couldn't confront them fearlessly. Maybe the Ball would show her how things were meant to be.

SATURDAY EVENING*-*-"""*-*-"""

Hermione was dressed to the nines in her aqua "princess"outfit "as Blaise called it. Many were gaping at her, including Harry. She smiled at him graciously, pointing to his neglected date.

"You look beautiful, "Blaise whispered in her ear. Hermione blushed. Blaise drifted over to the punch table to chat with his friend Daphne Greengrass. Hermione found herself at Harry's table, where he was sitting with Luna.

"She looks like a Drizsaque!"Luna said to Harry.

"And what is that, Luna? "Hermione asked, trying to show interest. But the blond refused to answer. Harry enlightened his friend.

"A Drizsaque is a relative of the Veela. They are an extremely beautiful race that uses their charm to ensnare other women's men."he winced.

Luna had the decency to look embarrassed as Hermione fixed her with a pointed glare.

"Isn't this a fifth-year ONLY event, Harry?" Her raven-haired friend quickly understood her underlying message. "Luna, I'm afraid she's right,"he said apologetically, "as a fourth-year you'll have to go."

His blond date pouted but exited through the grand doors.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I had no idea she'd say that- "Harry started, but Hermione quickly cut him off. "Harry, you're not responisible for Luna's actions. She is, "his beautiful friend told him firmly. When she was in costume, Harry stopped thinking of Hermione as a best friend. He saw her as a beautiful, innocent girl. It was no wonder that he blushed when she lightly pecked his cheek and said, "Go on. Have fun." Hermione turned and walked over to Blaise.

"Hey, "he drunkenly slurred, draining a glass and placing next to the six others that she assumed he had consumed. Hermione was horrified. Someone must have spiked the punch! Blaise shocked her next though, proceeding to force himself on her and sloppily attempt to kiss her.

"Blaise, no, "she pleaded, but her drunk boyfriend didn't listen. Hermione was forced to flee to the safety of Harry's table. Seeing her staring fearfully around the ballroom,

Harry led her out to the courtyard. He hugged her gently. "'Mione,what's the matter?"

he asked, concerned. "Blaise,"she replied, "someone spiked the punch and he's hopelessly drunk. "

"Well, since we both seem to have lost our dates for the night, may I have this dance milady?"Harry asked. Hermione nodded and allowed Harry to take her by the hand back into the noise and light of the Great Hall. The pair found a spot on the dance floor, waltzing together. Just for fun, Harry spun Hermione and her dress billowed out and swirled like a fog. She giggled, kissing him on the lips. The brunette felt no passion, no desire for something more like she did with Blaise. She had always knew she loved Harry, but had not known to which extent. Now Hermione realized it had been an extreme case of puppy love.

As soon as the song ended, Hermione raced over to Blaise, high heels clicking on the parquet floors. She had to remedy his situation if they were both going to enjoy the night. She saw the corner of a festive red-and gold ballgown and raced toward it

"Professor McGonagall?"she asked the nearby professor, "What should I do if someone spiked the punch and my date is drunk?" McGonagall's eyebrows shot up impossibly high and she bustled over to the refreshments table as best she could in her enormous dress. Glimpsing several partygoers tottering around drunk brought her mouth into an angry line.

She reached up her voluminous sleeve and pulled out what looked like a mothball and threw it in the air. Hermione gasped in awe. Her professor had a Time Ball! Those were incredibly rare -allowing you to go back in time and freeze a moment. She quickly clicked over as fast as she could in high heels and latched on to the older woman. Hermione was coming along for the ride. The women were bathed in an icy blue light as shocked dancers watched them disappear.

The brunette felt an odd, dizzy sensation like one would after twirling nonstop for a great deal of time. The room was spinning as she saw fellow partygoers doing reverse waltzes, and seemingly spitting their drinks back into the goblets. Hermione watched, fascinated. This was what going back in time looked like!

McGonagall stepped through the whirling room and closer to the refreshment table. As if satisfied by what she saw, the professor lightly tapped the still-hovering Time Ball. Immediately, everything froze. Hermione thought it was a far cry from the unwavering motion of just moments earlier. The only sound was the click of Professor McGonagall's high heels as she strode purposefully across the slick floors.

The beautiful Hufflepuff followed her teacher's sharp gaze and gasped.

"Malfoy, "she spat, "I will kill you." Sadly, her menacing words were wasted upon the frozen blonde. In his inanimate state, he wasn't capable of listening. Not that her ever was, the slimy git, thought Hermione bitterly. She looked around the room and saw Daphne Greengrass gazing at the Slytherin with a dreamy expression over Blaise's shoulder, not even noticing the Firewhiskey he was pouring into the punch bowl.

"Mr. Malfoy will be punished accordingly, "McGonagall assured the angered teen. The professor was already thinking-making him grade Lilac Brown's atrocious essays for the rest of his time at Hogwarts seemed appropriate. A ghost of a smile appeared on the elderly lady's face as she fantasized. No more wasted Scotch! No more migraines! She motioned for her pupil to grab her arm again as she grabbed the Time Ball and calmly slipped it back up her sleeve. The noiseless scene before them began to spin and move. The pair popped back into the present with a flash of icy blue.

-(Malfoy)""""-(Malfoy)""""-

ONE WEEK LATER

Madam Pomfrey was surprised to see Draco Malfoy stumble into the Hospital Wing, blabbering incoherently. "Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeery, "he muttered. The healer wondered what was the matter. "What's wrong?" She asked him, leading the distressed blonde over to a cot and seating him. Draco shook his head, refusing to answer. Madam Pomfrey noticed the paper in his hands and quickly snatched it. Lavender Brown, currently helping the healer out, leaned closer to listen.

"How I Transfiggured an Apple into a Banana, "she read,

"by Lilac Brown."

Lavender facepalmed, moving closer to the witch should she faint of combined confusion and headache. She knew her little sister's writing all too well.

How I Transfiggured an Apple into a Banana

By Lilac Brown

I looked at the apple. It was red. It was roundish. It was shiny. I named it Barry. The apple looked like a boy apple. Barry was a veeeeeeeery nice apple. I was sad I had to turn him into a banana. Barry the Banana. Haha. Heehee. I was not so sad anymore. I pulled out my maple, 8 1/2 inch, phoenix feather core wand. When I waved it, there were sparks. They were Barry-colored.

"Transfiguro Apple to Banana!" I said. Bye bye Barry. Barry turned into a banana. He was a veeeeeeeeery pretty banana. He was yellow. He was long. He was shiny. He wasn't as shiny as when he was an apple. Barry the Banana. Haha. Heehee. Barry made a veeeeeeeeeery nice banana.

I was veeeeeeeeery hungry. Lunch was in two hours. I grabbed Barry and peeled him. Then I took a bite. Barry tasted yucky. I don't like bananas.

I think I liked Barry better as an apple.

Madam Pomfrey rubbed her temples tiredly. This kid gave her a headache. She really felt bad for Minerva. How did she get through this? Madam Pomfrey shrugged her concern away to go tend to a crying first year with purple skin. At least it was an excuse to drink something stronger.

The healer wondered how Severus would fare against the second year's unintentional wrath.


	5. Meet Me, But Not Me

Harry sat on his bed, struggling with his love life. He had chosen his current girlfriend over his best friend. Said girlfriend had become whiny and possessive after the Masquerade Ball. He found himself wishing that Luna was kinder, smarter(almost impossible to ask of a Ravenclaw) and more like... Hermione? The raven-haired teen shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts. That couldn't be right. Hermione was a friend to him. He loved Luna, was happy with Luna.

But if he loved Luna, why did he feel so happy when his favorite brunette smiled at him, hugged him...kissed him. Harry's hands unconsciously caressed his lips, remembering Hermione's soft pink ones pressed up against his own at the Ball. He had loved Hermione like a friend because she was kind and loyal and endearingly brainy. Now she had the body of a model to boot. Harry had the feeling that he loved his friend more strongly now than ever before.

How could he ever be with Hermione, though? She had given him the choice, and he had tossed it down the drain, dismissing her as "only a friend." It hurt to see her looking so, so...in love, without him. She was satisfied without him. Harry didn't expect her to wait for him, but found himself wishing that she had.

If only he had realized it sooner. They could have been the perfect couple, with the perfect marriage, had beautiful children. Harry loved her, he knew that now. It really was unfortunate she had found someone better.

He trudged downstairs to the cheerfully yellow common room that completely contradicted his mood. He went to sit in his usual spot, a tucked-away couch by a minor fireplace, but found it already occupied.

Harry gulped, seeing Blaise and Hermione entangled there. She was laying on top of the Italian, legs wrapped around him. Her short skirt rode up, giving Harry a perfect view of her toned bum. Blaise's violet eyes were closed in ecstasy as they passionately kissed. Hermione moaned as his hands roamed around. His tongue delved deeper into her mouth, expertly swirling around. The brunette surprised Blaise, twisting her legs around him tighter.

Finally Harry could take no more of this display, the perfect love that was taunting him mercilessly.

"This may be continued more easily in the Slytherin dorms, "he interrupted coolly, skillfully hiding his hurt and jealousy. The Hufflepuff gestured at the crowd of curious students that had amassed behind him. The couple pulled away, breathless. Hermione blushed.

"Next time we'll cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm, "she assured them.

"I would pay good money to see a 'next time',"remarked Ginny Weasley, arm around her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. There were murmurs of agreement throughout the group.

"Not happening, "he told her firmly, "I guess we'll just have to make our own 'next time',then, " Ginny grinned suggestively. With that Cedric pulled in for a lengthy French kiss with his favorite redheaded. Needless to say, wolf whistles ensued throughout the mob.

Bang! The portrait door flew open. A blonde figure stepped through.

"Harry, darling, "she said, making cow eyes at the object of her affection, "You should have told me there'd be kissing! I would have been here in an instant, love. I was so dreadfully bored! One can't go on searching for Yellow Spotted Sawflasters forever, you know, "she informed him.

The fourth-year was obviously going for a cutesy look. She had on a baby blue robe with embroidered pink, green, and yellow flowers. Luna's blonde tresses were swept into long pigtails that nearly reached her Mary-Jane-style shoes. Her lipstick made her lips look pouty.

The average teenage boy might think she looked amazing. Harry thought she was trying too hard. He silently bore her chaste kiss and squeal as she fixed his tie. Her radish earrings swayed as she cocked her head. To an onlooker, she was the same old loopy Loony Lovegood, but Harry saw the calculating glint in her eye that told him she was a scheming and clingy girl beneath her facade.

"Luna,"he greeted weakly, forcing a grin,"How did you get here?"She smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing, stud muffin, "she told him, but did not explain any further.

Tearing out of Luna's embrace, Harry made a hasty exit, mumbling about needing to use the bathroom.

"Wrong way, dear!" Luna called out cheerfully. Harry was too far away to hear her, already out the portrait and running down the hall towards the Quidditch pitch. Flying always helped him calm down and think. He was so set on getting to his destination that he didn't notice the girl in his path

until he had plowed into her and sent them both sprawling of the flagstones.

"Sorry, "she apologized, "I didn't see you there, "she explained. Harry shook his head.

"Nonsense, "he replied, "It was my fault." They both scrambled up. "I'm Selene, "she introduced herself, shyly holding out a hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Selene, "Harry said, accepting it. The raven-haired teen studied her. Selene had long, butter-colored hair and captivating hazel eyes that were accompanied by long, thick lashes many girls would kill for. She had a smattering of freckles across her nose. Compared to many girls, even Luna, she was small-chested, but made up for it with long, tanned legs that would have had men with lesser self-control salivating. All in all, Harry confirmed that she was HOT. He wondered why he had never noticed Selene before. His new acquaintance blushed under his scrutiny. He decided that she wasn't his type and was about to dismiss her as a possible girlfriend when he remembered how waving away had ended up with Hermione. Harry had seen how the pretty girl got another guy if you weren't fast enough. The Hufflepuff resolved to try to get closer to the blonde beauty. This could be his chance at love.

Deep in thought, Harry bid Selene adieu and began to wander towards the Quidditch pitch again, only to be abruptly pulled behind a tapestry by a far less apologetic blonde.

"I saw you with that, that... idiot!" Luna exploded. "Don't go near her again!"she commanded. Harry frowned. He hated controlling people, especially Dumbledore, as good as the old man tried to be.

"For a Ravenclaw, you sure are dumb,"He fired back, "I hate when people control and command me. I don't think you're right for me." He stared at the blonde coldly.

Luna was silent for a while. "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked him softly.

"I guess I am, "he told her.

And with that, he ran out, away from the tapestry and towards Selene. Towards his chance. He didn't know her, but he hoped he would. Harry hoped the mysterious girl would be a good match, or he reckoned he would be a bachelor till the end. He hoped that love would strike up between them, emerging separate at first, but then combining with lust to make passion.

Passion like between his parents.

Passion like between Hermione and Blaise.

Tomorrow was a Hogsmeade day. Who knew what could happen?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione stole up to her room while everyone was still focused on Luna. She loved Blaise, but she felt stifled by his constant presence. She needed a night off. She slipped into the bathroom with her wand. She knew what to do so as to be unrecognized by anyone. Human Transfiguration was difficult, but studying ahead did have its perks. In a matter of minutes Hermione had transformed into her alter ego, the brave Gryffindor Selene. She "borrowed" Hannah's broom and cautiously pushed off out of the window, flying down to the hallway via a skylight. She pushed away her fears about riding the rickety wood object: tonight she was Selene the fearless! Hiding the broom behind a tarnished suit of armor, Hermione strolled down the hall, single for the night.

She didn't see Harry coming until they had crashed into each other. Hermione knew he was checking her out and blushed.

As he walked away, Hermione couldn't shake the attraction she had for him as Selene. Who knew being "single" was all it took for her crush on him to rise up again? Blaise controlled her with his passion in a way, without knowing. When she could escape, she could love others.

She continued to meander around the hall, thinking of Harry. She heard his footsteps pounding behind her.

"Speak of the devil, "she muttered.

Harry paused to catch his breath.

"Selene, "he asked her, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

Hermione didn't know what got into her. She accepted. So he had dumped Luna. Her stomach turned. She was going with Blaise to Hogsmeade tomorrow! How could she be both girls at once?

As in third year, Hermione only had two words. Time Turner.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()

Hogsmeade Day had arrived. Hermione allowed Blaise to lead her past charming homes and giggling gaggles of girls to the Three Broomsticks. They both enjoyed Butterbeers and, once Hermione had drained her glass, then went to kiss under the tree where they first met. The walk was well worth it, Hermione thought as Blaise swirled his tongue around her mouth. She hugged the sexy Italian tightly. Merlin, those sexy violet eyes. Blaise really was amazing. She loved him so much.

The only problem was that she had started loving Harry again, too.

Hermione retired to her dorm, telling Blaise she was tired. Nervously, the brunette turned the hourglass on her necklace, one, two, three times. Three hours should suffice.

With a wave of her wand, Hermione became Selene again. She changed her outfit from a cherry-red ruffly number to a soft pink gown with cap sleeves and a v-neck that floated as she walked, gauzy like a tutu. She met up with Harry at Zonko's when she found him. They bought Dungbombs and Sting Rings, little faux-gem rings that sent a shock through whoever you shook hands with. Satisfied with their purchases, the pair went to Honeydukes to buy lunch. They feasted on Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties.

It was childish and improper. Hermione loved every second of it. As Selene, she lost her uptightness and was free to do whatever she wished.

It might have been because of this new sensation of freedom. It might have been her recently suppressed love for Harry coming out again. But she kissed him. Oh, Merlin, did she kiss him.

Hermione supposed that a kiss would never be passionate if you were both dating someone else like at the Ball. It wasn't that she hadn't felt the desire to kiss him more then. It was the scandal sure to come afterward that suppressed her romantic intentions.

But as Selene, nobody cared. She felt guilty for cheating on Blaise, but couldn't for the life of her decide between the two men in her life: Harry or Blaise.

"Oi! Potter! Get a room!" Called Ginny from the the bench several yards away.

Harry ignored her as he kept passionately snogging Selene. He loved her. It was like he had known her before. They just clicked. Selene pulled away.

"Let's go to the library, "she suggested.


	6. Discovery and Mystery

To say Hermione was shocked by what she saw was an understatement. There was Blaise, kissing Daphne Greengrass! Too surprised to reason that she was cheating on Blaise, too, she watched the couple continue to kiss. In the library. Her refuge from bullies. Tarnished by this new memory.

"Let's write our Transfiguration essays, "she told Harry, looking for a distraction.

"I heard that Draco Malfoy went insane reading a Transfiguration essay, "Harry whispered mischievously.

Selene swatted his arm.

"It's not nice to gossip,"she chastised.

With that, she got down to work. Harry looked at her, noticing her features bore a strong resemblance to Hermione. The Hufflepuff shook it off, he must just be fantasizing.

Selene started to rap her quill against the table.

Just. Like. Hermione.

Realization dawned. Harry remembered her snogging him. He thought she loved him and him alone. The raven-haired teen was wrong. Hermione had been cheating on Blaise. And now Blaise was cheating on her!

Harry's head was beginning to hurt. He rubbed his temples tiredly. The only thing worse than this would be if Voldemort hadn't died that fateful Halloween night.

But before he could tell Hermione that he knew what she was up to, McGonagall stormed into the library.

"Mister Potter, "the professor stated coldly, "What is the meaning of this rulebreaking? An unannounced visit to Hogsmeade? Remember that you have no permission slip!"

Harry gulped. The angry professor's tone was sharp enough to cut glass.

"QUIET IN THE LIBRARY!" Bellowed Madam Pince, silencing everyone.

The elderly lady motioned for Harry to follow her, and he did so dutifully, scared into obedience.

Selene made a hasty exit as well, morphing back into Hermione before reentering the library.

Blaise and Daphne continued kissing. Hermione stared, still shocked though she had already seen the display. As the two pulled away, Blaise's violet eyes met her brown. Those purple orbs widened in shock. He quickly jerked away from Daphne and walked over to his beautiful girlfriend. He took in her shocked expression, but noticed she wasn't remotely furious.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" He whispered.

The brunette shrugged. "It's not like I wasn't cheating on you," she admitted.

Blaise laughed coldly. "What a perfect relationship this is!" He said sarcastically.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Her pale pink dress was a bit too small in the bust.

"Blaise, I love you, "she told him sincerely, "but I also love someone else. This relationship, as much as I'd like it to be otherwise, is unsalvageable. I want to break it off on good terms. Oh, Blaise, I love you so much, but if we can't have each mother's undivided attention and love, I'm not going to stay."

With that she walked away, out of the doors and down several flights of twisting steps to the Badger portrait, a beautiful pixie. Mumbling the password, ("Locomotor Locator!"), Hermione tore up to her dorm. She threw herself down onto the bed and started to sob.

Hannah found her there some time later.

"Shh, shh, "the blonde quieted, "What's the matter?"

"B-B-Blaise, "Hermione said as best she could through sobs, "It's ... over, " the heartbroken beauty began to cry again as Hannah hugged her comfortingly.

About a quarter of an hour later, her tears subsided and she went to the bathroom to wash her face.

"He was cheating on me and I was cheating on him, "Hermione explained to Hannah further, "I was posing as a Gryffindor, Selene, and I kind of ... fell in love with Harry again," Hannah gasped.

"Hannah, I love him. Merlin, I do. But I feel guilty for cheating and lying. Do you ever think Harry will love me?"she asked.

"I really hope he does, "replied Hannah, "You're a Hufflepuff. You don't break loyalty without a good reason."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

Ginny Weasley meant trouble. Growing up around boys, she had adopted their habits and was by no means prim and proper. The redhead knew she was sexy and used it to her advantage. She was on her sixteenth boyfriend already and had been with him the longest. Cedric didn't mind her lewd comments and atrocious table manners. Her buff 'Puff focused on her cute laugh and their amazing romps beneath the sheets. Cedric and Ginny were perfect together, but overshadowed by recent power couples.

Ginny picked up the Quibbler at breakfast and read the front page. The redhead nearly choked on her toast in shock.

POTTER THE HEARTBREAKER

by Rita Skeeter

It seems that everyone's favorite hero, Harry Potter, has become quite the heartbreaker recently. His former girlfriend of several days tells all.

"He b-broke up with me...for saying n-not to g-go near any other girl ag-gain!" Wailed a distraught Luna Lovegood. The blonde was dumped by Harry yesterday.

"He broke up w-with me for a b-beautiful natural b-blonde with amazing lashes and s-sexy legs, "Luna sobbed.

This reporter thinks she may be a lesbian.

Ginny laughed. "Cedric," she yelled through a bite of toast, "You have got to come read this!" Waving her Quibbler excitedly, she motioned for her boyfriend to come over. He greeted her with a passionate French kiss.

Ginny moved so she could sit on his lap. Hands roamed and the redhead ended up straddling him.

"Morning, love, " Cedric whispered.

A pudgy and angry Ronald Weasley waddled over. "Hands off my strawberry ... uh, sister!"he grunted. Ginny rolled her eyes angrily. "Ronald!" She yelled, exasperated.

"You're getting a Bat-Bogey Hex for that!" The thick Gryffindor's eyes widened. Even he knew that his sister had the most feared Bat-Bogey throughout Hogwarts.

"Stay out of my personal life, "she growled, shoving him away.

recover from

Ginny resumed her snogging session with Cedric. It was more frenzied and passionate than before. The two just restrained themselves from ripping their clothes off then and there. "Cedric," moaned Ginny as his tongue swirled around her mouth. Her hips bucked as she straddled him. The redhead wrapped her legs around him, increasing their contact.

Their bodies pressed closer and closer together, rubbing as they moved. Ginny craved the friction. They continued to French passionately.

It really was a miracle that a teacher hadn't scolded them yet. Perhaps they were too shocked.

First years watched with fascination. This wasn't something they normally learned in school.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy started to read page two of the Quibbler, finally starting to recover from his essay-derived madness.

HOGWARTS LIFE

an essay by Lilac Brown

He froze in shock. The Slytherin's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell back into a dead faint.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene walked up to Harry at breakfast.

"Morning," she greeted. The Hufflepuff just stared at her coldly. "You never told me you were Hermione, "he spoke finally. "Look," she said, "Blaise and I were both cheating on each other. We kind of...fizzled out. But Harry, I discovered I still have the same crush I had on you since first year. Blaise just distracted me,"she told him. He was silent, clearly not ready to forgive. "Please Harry, "she begged, "I love you. "Her eyes shone sincerely.

Harry didn't respond. He munched on his toast angrily. And then Hermione was swept up in a passionate kiss.

But from who?

The End... or is it really?

(A/N: R&R! msceila7 :) should it be Harry or Blaise? Review your choice please!)


End file.
